


Личное и политическое (Personal & Political)

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Coming Out, Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M, Modern AU, Out of Character, POV First Person, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Тема каминг-аута (+ тема внешней и внутренней гомофобии). Фик написан в форме коротких заметкок из дневника Джима. Очень фанонно, флаффно и OOCно.Несколько второстепенных канонных и оригинальных персонажей фоном.Это Modern AU. Персонажи перенесены примерно в начало двухтысячных (но до 2004/'05, т.е до момента легализации в Великобритании гражданских партнёрств как альтернативы институту брака для однополых пар).Ch 2 = illustration
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_(Из личных записей Джеймса Джорджа «Джима» Хэкера)_

_15 января_

Хамфри эту идею не одобряет. Но когда было иначе? Для меня же дело в принципе: максимальная честность и открытость всегда и во всём перед избирателями.

_2 марта_

Поднимал волнующую меня тему раз за разом на протяжении долгого времени и, постепенно, мне во многом удалось преодолеть его сопротивление. Вернее, прийти к определённому соглашению: сегодня, когда я вызвал Хамфри на откровенный разговор, он поставил мне три условия.

Во-первых, моё открытое письмо не отправится в прессу до тех пор, пока формулировки текста не получат его одобрения. Наверняка из-за этого мне придётся всё переписывать не раз и не два... Хамфри, очевидно, надеется остановить меня излюбленной тактикой проволочек, «креативной инерцией», как они её в своей чиновничьей среде называют. Но это мы ещё посмотрим!

Второе условие — не упоминать его имени. В крайнем случае мне дозволяется указать инициалы.

И третье условие заключается в выборе даты публикации. Письмо пойдёт в печать только после официальных празднований в честь Дня рождения королевы. По своим каналам Хамфри узнал, что его имя значится в наградных списках, приуроченных к юбилею Её Величества. У него возникли опасения, что в случае шумихи в прессе, которую, как он считает, вполне может спровоцировать моё заявление, списки отредактируют, и он останется без очередной блестящей побрякушки. Так рисковать он не намерен.

_7 апреля_

Вечером снова поспорил с Хамфри.

Как обычно, после ужина я занимался красными кейсами в гостиной под бормотание телевизора. Хамфри сидел рядом в кресле с нашей кошкой Мэгги (названной в честь главной героини моего любимого ситкома) на коленях. Атмосфера была вполне идиллическая.

— Хамфри, как тебе третий черновик моего открытого письма? — поинтересовался я, играя с кошкой. Я отдал ему текст ровно неделю назад. Конечно же, он нашёл время с ним ознакомиться?

Хамфри мгновенно принял сложносочинённый вид и пожаловался, что ему пришлось практически полностью переработать текст, так как он-де всё ещё излишне прямолинеен.

— Именно таким я и хочу, чтобы он оставался, — возразил я.

Мы обсуждали это миллион раз и всё же Хамфри продолжает упрямиться.

Согнав кошку с колен, он принёс многострадальный, испещрённый пометками и исправлениями черновик. Я бегло просмотрел внесённые его бисерным почерком изменения, мысленно досчитал до пяти и постарался, чтоб в моём голосе не слышалось и следа раздражения: не хотелось, чтобы обсуждение моего плана закончилось, как в прошлый раз, нашей ссорой и его слезами.

— Хамфри, поверь, я очень ценю проделанную тобой работу, но... это же просто никуда не годится! Это какая-то отписка, сплошь вода и туман. Сам послушай! — Я зачитал вслух: — ... «счастлив со своим долгосрочным партнёром».

Хамфри неуверенно кивнул:

— Д-да, эта часть мне кажется самой... затруднительной. Согласен, «счастлив», пожалуй, звучит слишком эмоционально. Но мне всегда казалось, в пресс-релизах вполне уместны некоторые драматические преувеличения.

Надеюсь, он это не всерьёз!

— Да нет же, Хамфри... «счастлив» — это то, что надо, — я взял его руки в свои, — Но остальная часть фразы мне не нравится.

— Не нравится? — Хамфри огорчённо смотрел на меня с вроде бы искренним непониманием на лице.

Пришлось растолковать ему:

— Тут словно говорится не о человеке, которого я люблю и с которым хочу разделить свою жизнь, а о... моём страховом агенте, или биржевом маклере, или вообще чёрт знает о ком.

Хамфри дёрнул плечом и опустил взгляд на страницы черновика.

— Я с удовольствием подготовлю другой вариант текста... Но, по правде говоря, Джим, я до сих пор не понимаю, в чём смысл твоей затеи. Кому нужен этот «каминг-аут»? Зачем кому-то знать — о нас? Это только наше дело и больше никого не касается...

Я отпустил его руки и вздохнул. Он просто не в состоянии понять меня в этом вопросе. Для него эта сторона нашей жизни неизменно остаётся темой умолчания, а любые разговоры на этот счёт — плохим тоном. Публичное признание наших отношений (но не сами отношения, как ни парадоксально) ему представляется чем-то немыслимым и постыдным. Я не виню его. Слишком строгим было его воспитание, слишком консервативным — его окружение.

— Всё личное — это политическое, — не совсем точно процитировал я Кэрол Ханиш. 

И переполнил чашу его терпения: в отчаянии он даже нарушил наш негласный уговор — не переходить на рабочие «титулы» дома. (Между прочим, в офисе он, несмотря ни на что, по-прежнему отказывается звать меня по имени.)

— Господин министр! Как ваш постоянный заместитель я крайне не советую повторять эту радикальную чушь где бы то ни было при третьих лицах. Подумайте о своей репутации: люди могут решить, что вы согласны c этим опасным нонсенсом!

Да, он действительно так и не понял.

— А я и согласен, Хамфри.

Он замолчал. Не знаю, было ли то молчание упрямства, осуждения или обиды.

— Не будем ссориться. — Я снова пробежал глазами черновик и предложил: — Как тебе такая формулировка: «Счастлив со своим супругом»?

У него и тут нашлись возражения.

— Но ведь _de jure_ это не соответствует фактической действительности.

Я это прекрасно знаю... Дьявол побери его латынь!

Союзы, подобные нашему, не считаются нормой; чем-то не то, что одобряемым обществом и законом, но хотя бы допустимым или приемлемым аналогом брака, сколь долго мы ни прожили бы вместе...

И всё же... почему Хамфри не может хоть раз быть на моей (нашей!) стороне?

— В моём открытом письме я не собираюсь писать «счастлив со своим сожителем» или что-то в этом духе и точка! Наплевать, что об этом думает англиканская церковь, закон и официальная власть.

— Что же, это очень храбро с твоей стороны, Джим. Особенно если учесть, что ты сам являешься представителем официальной власти... вот только не уверен, надолго ли, — проговорив эту угрозу, он забрал у меня из рук кошку и вышел из комнаты. Будет дуться теперь полнедели, не меньше.

_28 июня_

Письмо отправляется в печать уже завтра. После долгих раздумий решил, что лучше всего оно будет смотреться на страницах «Реформы». В этой газете я когда-то начинал свою журналистскую карьеру с написания экономической колонки, затем как политический обозреватель и в итоге дорос до должности главного редактора.

Между тем, вернувшись сегодня с работы (после выматывающего вечернего заседания в парламенте), застал Хамфри укладывающим рубашки в чемодан. В шутку спросил, уж не бросает ли он меня в конце концов. Хамфри даже не улыбнулся и довольно формально уведомил меня, что вернётся, когда прогнозируемая им шумиха в прессе поутихнет. Сэр Арнольд и леди Робинсон — какая удача! — на несколько дней пригласили его погостить в свой загородный коттедж. Невероятно своевременное приглашение! У меня даже закралось подозрение, что Арнольд каким-то образом в курсе всего... неофициально, конечно. Хамфри не удостоил мои подозрения ответом: закончил собирать вещи, вызвал такси и укатил прочь. С пафосом заявив напоследок, как невыносимо больно для него было бы остаться и стать свидетелем того, как я, пренебрегая всеми советами и мольбами, совершаю на его глазах политическое самоубийство. Лицемер! С Мэгги он попрощался сердечнее, чем со мной.

_30 июня_

Ну и денёк вчера был!

Утром первым делом меня вызвал на ковёр ПМ. Кроме него меня там ждали разъярённый главный Кнут и озадаченный секретарь Кабмина.

Я ожидал, что мне зададут знатную трёпку, и уже приготовился держать свою защитную речь — но в итоге всё обошлось.

Как объяснил ПМ, мне очень повезло. Дело в том, что не так давно один из членов теневого кабинета был скандально «разоблачён» прессой. Лидер оппозиционной партии, понятное дело, сразу же публично осудила его и мигом потребовала заявление об отставке. Но, как оказалось, ни пресса, ни лидер оппозиции не уловили настроений общественности. На сей раз нападки журналистов вызвали не столько жажду крови, сколько сочувствие к бедолаге, а скоропостижная вынужденная отставка — ещё большую волну сочувствия. Лидер оппозиции из-за всей этой истории тогда понесла ощутимые потери в рейтинге популярности. Поэтому лидер нашей партии сейчас решил избрать противоположную тактику поведения и рвался выступить в мою поддержку... если я отвечу на доверие доверием и раскрою ему тайну личности моего «партнёра». Всё сугубо конфиденциально, разумеется. Так что, когда разобиженный главный Кнут удалился (по настоянию сэра Арнольда) и когда к нам присоединился (опять же по настоянию секретаря Кабинета) мой постоянный заместитель, пришлось согласиться и сделать это: назвать им имя.

ПМ не скрывал любопытства: как же так? — о моих вечных стычках и сложностях с постоянным секретарём Министерства административных дел здесь было хорошо известно. Арнольд лишь изобразил сдержанное удивление и спросил своего _protege_ , правду ли я говорю.

На Хамфри было жалко смотреть. Он только кивнул и остался стоять, виновато опустив голову. Я осторожно взял его за руку. Он не ответил на лёгкое пожатие и даже на секунду не встретился со мной взглядом. Я держал его дрожащие пальцы в ладони, пока премьер-министр и сэр Арнольд не отпустили нас, объявив встречу законченной.

Хамфри отшатнулся от меня, как от прокажённого, стоило нам выйти за дверь.

Позже днём ПМ устроил небольшую пресс-конференцию, на которой высказался в мою поддержку. После этого в вечерних газетах появились подобные комментарии от коллег по кабинету и партии. И даже несколько сочувственных реплик от представителей оппозиции!

Но самым большим сюрпризом в тот вечер стал звонок от Хамфри. Он позвонил в начале девятого и очень вежливо попросил увезти его (вместе с чемоданом) обратно домой... если только это будет не слишком обременительно и если у меня нет каких-нибудь иных планов.

Я не удержался от мягкого поддразнивания:

— И это несмотря на всех журналистов мира на моём пороге?

— Да, Джим, — отвечал он шёлковым голосом. — Пожалуйста. Если тебя не затруднит.

Само смирение! Удивительно.

Я был так рад, что не стал допытываться, почему он вдруг передумал.

Решил, может быть, ему намекнули, что он больше не является желанным гостем в доме сэра Арнольда — теперь, когда тому всё стало известно _официально_?

Ночью Хампи сам рассказал мне, что заставило его вернуться так быстро.

Я почти угадал. Сэр Арнольд в самом деле наговорил ему резкостей, прекрасно понимая, что Хамфри боготворит его и потому не может ответить в том же тоне. Хамфри глотал обиду за обидой, но тут его обожаемому Арнольду пришла в голову идея приказать немедленно связаться со мной по телефону и — в его присутствии — сообщить о прекращении любых отношений между нами, кроме профессиональных. И Хамфри действительно взял протянутую Арнольдом трубку и послушно набрал мой номер. Но повёл разговор совсем не так, как от него требовали...

Потом, утомлённый долгим, полным волнений днём, Хамфри склонил голову мне на грудь и, уже засыпая, поделился со мной своими переживаниями: маловероятно, что теперь мне когда-нибудь удастся стать премьер-министром (а ему — секретарём Кабинета).

Я и сам думаю так же. Как ни странно, это совсем меня не удручает. Я с оптимизмом смотрю в будущее. (Вот уж не ожидал, что у Хамфри когда-нибудь хватит духу послать сэра Арнольда с его условностями и понятиями о респектабельности к дьяволу).

Наконец-то Хамфри на моей — на _нашей_ — стороне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Примечания:_
> 
> 1) Официальный день рождения королевы (иногда его называют просто «День рождения королевы») — день, в который официально отмечается день рождения монарха Соединённого королевства и Содружества наций (обычно не совпадает с настоящим днём рождения). Отмечается в первую, вторую, или (редко) третью субботу июня.
> 
> 2) Де-ю́ре (лат. de iure, de jure «юридически», «по (согласно) праву») — латинское выражение. Часто используется в качестве противопоставления понятию «де-факто». Когда обсуждают законные ситуации, «де-юре» значит «высказано законом», в то время как «де-факто» означает действие или то, что практикуется.
> 
> 3) Протеже (французское protege, от латинского protegeve — прикрывать, защищать), лицо, находящееся под чьим-либо покровительством, пользующееся чьей-либо протекцией.
> 
> P.S. — кошка Мэгги это *оригинальный кошачий персонаж* = фаноню, что в этой вселенной вместо ситкома Yes, Minister существует ситком «Да, госпожа премьер-министр» про вымышленную ПМ Мэгги Тэтчер и её секретарей. Джим немного ей завидует, т.к считает, что её секретари (Дерек и сэр Найджел) гораздо лояльней и доставляют куда меньше проблем, чем его Бернард и сэр Хамфри? Такой рэндомный фанон % )


	2. Bonus: illustration




End file.
